onetreehillfandomcom-20200224-history
Chase Adams
| Last Appearance= | Name= Chase Adams | Nicknames=Clean Teen, Chased | Occupation=Air Force Pilot Pilot in-Training Manager/Bartender of Tric Carpet Salesman | Status=In Tree Hill | Family Members=None known. | Appearances= S1, S2, S3, S4, S5, S6, S7, S8, S9 }}Chase Adams was a member of Clean Teens who came to Tree Hill High during this senior year. He formed a relationship with Brooke Davis throughout the year but they eventually broke up for reasons unknown. He returned to Tree Hill some time later and is currently the barman at Tric. During Season 6 and Season 7 he dated Mia Catalano. Who broke up with him over a text message at the end of Season 7. He is currently dating Alex Dupre, and is in the air force. Character History Before the Series Chase had girlfriends and one serious relationship. His girlfriend was cheating on him the whole time with his best friend, so he ended the relationship. He lost both on the same day. Joined clean teens to start over to get a good relationship going. When Chase was younger he learned to dance by watching his parents dancing ballroom routines when he was supposed to be in bed. Season 4 Chase is another member of the Clean Teens who gets close to Brooke after Brooke and Rachel join the Clean Teens. Brooke, having achieved a high grade in a test (by cheating), agrees to tutor Chase, who initially has no idea of how Brooke really achieved this grade and the couple begin seeing each other. When he finds out that Brooke cheated he forgives her and they continue to date. Brooke and Chase attend a party at Nathan's moms house. It is revealed that Nathan and Brooke filmed a sex tape. He then vistis Brooke while she is setting up for prom. He tells her that his ex-girlfriend cheated on him with his best friend. He then tells her that it's over, but he knows how important prom is to her so they will still go together. But after prom it's over. However Brooke tells him it's over now as she doesn't want to be with someone who doesn't want to be with her. Chase later bumps into Brooke at school. He has been calling her after he found about her being tied up by Ian "WATCHMEWATCHU" Banks. He no longer wears his Clean Teens T-shirt. It is thus seen that he still has feelings for Brooke, as she does for him. After a heartfelt confession, Chase and Brooke are back together again. In the finale, Brooke and Chase take it to the next level and have sex in the backseat of his car. Chase says "it was the best 60 seconds" of his life. We end Season 4 by seeing that Chase and Brooke are very in love and we are lead on to believe they will continue their relationship over the next 4 years. Missing Years Chase became a carpet sales man and broke up with Brooke (for a still unknown reason). He also moved in with Owen, and could never stop talking about Brooke to him and often thought about chasing after her to New York, but never gained the courage. Season 5 Chase returns as Peyton's date for Lucas' and Lindsey's bachelor party. Unknown to Chase, Owen asked him to go on a double date with him, his girlfriend and her best friend, who turned out to be Brooke and Peyton. Chase and Peyton kisses two times with Peyton, once to make Lucas jealous, and once to make Brooke jealous but nothing happens from the date. He is also the one who tells Brooke that Owen is not ready for children but admits that he able to step up if she wants to him to. Season 6 Chase returns again as Owen's helpful friend who takes over bartending for him at Tric so Owen can get help for his alcoholism. Chase runs into Mia at the recording studio and the two go on a double date with Haley and Nathan, which leads to a cute, healthy relationship. Despite Nathan's warning that Mia will probably have to leave Tree Hill soon to go on tour again, Chase continues to have a relationship with her and they fall in love. Chase inspires Mia to break free of her writer's block and visits her to tell her he loves her will shes on tour. Season 7 Chase still loves Mia but doesn't like her being away all the time and they struggle to maintain contact through text and calls. Mia then breaks up with Chase by text, and leaves Chase heartbroken. Then at Julians movie premier, after some flirting Alex asks out Chase and he says yes and they kiss. At this moment Mia texts Chase to get back together with him. Season 8 Chase is still working as bar manager at Tric. He was involved in a love triangle, having Mia and Alex falling in love with him. He decided to choose to date neither of them, but ends up having "slutty wedding sex" with Mia in Brooke and Julian's wedding limo. He is also involved in the Big Brother program, being Jamie's friend, Chuck's, mentor. But he eventually gets together with Alex realizing how much he loves her. But he soon joins for air force and they are separated for a year and split up but recoil once he returns. Career After graduating Tree Hill High Chase left Tree Hill and was forced to be a carpet salesman to save up to train to be a pilot. Chase then starts to works as a bartender at the popular hot spot Tric and is promoted later to bar manager. He has worked with Grubbs and Owen who also worked there at a point in the series. Now but he also celebrity bartends with Mia and Alex, which cause's him great trouble because he has dated both of them in the past. Chase is known to make his own creations and serve them at Tric, people say they taste awful but his friends pretend they love them not to hurt his feelings. Chase also was said to be taught by Mia how to bar-tend and then taught Alex. But he later quit his managing job at TRIC and joined the air force. Trivia Adams, Chase Category:Supporting Characters Category:Tree Hill High Students Category:Clean Teens Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 9 Characters